Kenji-kuneres tú? SEGUNDA PARTE DE kAMIKAZE
by sil-chan hatake
Summary: Después del incidente con Madara las cosas se calmaron y fue un tiempo apacible. En esos cinco años Kira crió junto al ninja copia a su hija Hikari Hatake, una pequeña ninja con gran reputación para el futuro del mundo shinobi. Pero no todo son cosas buenas Una misión.. Una mentira... Kira arriesgará su vida como Anbu teniendo un inesperado reencuentro...
1. Kenji-kun?

**-Oye mamá, cuándo volverá papi?**

 **\- Pronto Hikari**

 **\- Siempre dices lo mismo**

De pronto un Anbu irrumpió en la sala con un recado bastante importante.

\- **Kira Hatake?**

\- **Sí.**

\- **La Hogake reclama su atención en su despacho de inmediato**.

Kira cogió sus armas. Miró a Hikari que le devolvió la mirada un tanto resignada. La cogió y la dejó con Sakura.

\- **Tsunade-sama me mandó llamar?**

\- **Ah, Kira…tenemos problemas. El equipo 7 de Kakashi, no avanza.**

\- **Cómo no? No entiendo, son los mejores shinobis, me parece raro.**

\- **Sasuke está atrapado**.- Kira escuchó una voz de fondo que inmediatamente reconoció.

\- **Pakkun? Pero…-** El nerviosismo fue apoderándose de ella poco a poco

\- **Kira, calma. Podrán resistir algo más, pero necesitan ayuda. Quería que estuvieras al tanto de porqué tardaban tanto en regresar. Mandaremos un grupo de shinobis.**

\- **Yo también voy**

\- **No**

\- **Sí**

\- **He dicho que no.-** La Hogake alzó la voz y dio un golpe en la mesa. Kira se acercó y su pelo dejó a la vista su rinnegan **.- Tienes una hija que criar. Piensa un poco en ella.**

\- **Soy kunoichi. Hikari a pesar de ser pequeña tiene eso bien presente. No quiero dejarla sola pero mi deber es ir a ayudarles. Sé que contigo estará bien. Tienes que entender que está en juego la vida de Kakashi y de esos niños.**

\- **Esos niños tienen 18 años…**

\- **Bueno, el caso es que si no me dejas sabes perfectamente que iré por mi cuenta. Por favor…**

\- **Está bien Kira…eres imparable.**

\- **Gracias Tsunade**

\- **Irás en calidad de Anbu con dos más.**

\- **Si me permites quiero formar yo el equipo. Al atardecer te vengo a confirmar. Por cierto puedo preguntar sobre qué iba la misión?**

\- **Había una guarida abandonada y fueron a buscar información pero finalmente fue una trampa.-** Mintió.

\- **Bueno, iré a formar al equipo, partiremos al amanecer.**

Kira salió por la ventana saltando los tejados hasta dar con la casa de Sakura. Llamó a la puerta.

\- **Hola…-** Kira saludó con nerviosismo llevando una mano hacia la parte de la nuca.

\- **Ese gesto copiado de Kakashi-sensei…estás nerviosa Kira.**

\- **Que va…**

\- **A mí no me engañas, pasa anda.**

Antes de dar ningún pasó un pequeño cuerpo se intentó abalanzar sobre ella desde el cielo. Lo esquivó con suma facilidad. Pudo ver la cabellera rubia como la suya delante de la cara de la niña tapando sus orbes oscuros, heredados de su padre.

\- **Venga ya Hikari-chan desde que tu padre te regaló esa máscara no hay manera de que te la quites.-** La cogió retirándosela y dándole un beso en la mejilla. La observó por un momento. Era idéntica a ella, la verdad era una niña muy guapa y especialmente espabilada, pero tenía la vagancia de Kakashi, la lentitud de Kakashi, el lunar de Kakashi, la misma mirada vaga de Kakashi, los mismos gestos de Kakashi…suspiró y sonrió. Era una pequeña copia de Kakashi Hatake y una niña que prometía en el mundo shinobi.

\- **Papá dijo que con la máscara seré más fuerte.**

\- **Sí claro…tu padre habla demasiado.**

Kira se sentó abatida al lado de Sakura.

\- **Cada día es más Kakashi.** \- le dijo, simulando que lloraba.

\- **Es una buena niña Kira**

\- **Oye Sakura tengo que pedirte una cosa.**

Después de hablar largo y tendido sobre la situación la tensión afloró rápidamente.

\- **Está en tus manos Sakura, tú decides.**

\- **Iré, claro que sí. Tienen que saber que yo también soy capaz de defenderles y protegerles.**

\- **Gracias, de verdad. Nos vemos al amanecer en la entrada de Konoha. Hikari, despídete que nos vamos a casa de Tsunade.**

\- **Cada vez que voy con Tsunade es porque trabajas.**

\- **Lo siento Hikari.**

\- **No pasa nada mamá. Algún día seré como tu e iré a salvar algún chico guapo.**

\- **Eh?.-** Kira arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a la niña que se le miraba ilusionada.

\- **Mami…yo se que vas a por papá y sus alumnos. Entrenaré con la tía Tsunade mientras y cuando pase la academia pelearé con papá y luego contigo.-** Kira la miró y le restregó el moflete por su cara.

\- **Eres monísima por favor, te quiero.-**

\- **Mamá ya, para…-** Hikari se deshizo del amarre y corrió a casa de Tsunade

\- **Tía Tsunade abre! Rápido que mamá tiene que rescatar a papi,**

\- **Ya voy ya voy.**

Tsunade abrió la puerta y recibió a la niña con mucho cariño.

\- **Y bien Kira, tu equipo?**

\- **Sólo iremos Sakura y yo. Es más sigiloso dos. Además somos buenas no tendremos problema. Pakkun nos acompañará y contamos con Aine.**

\- **Está bien. Más te vale venir pronto Kira.**

\- **Hai Hogake-sama. Hikari pórtate bien, estudia y no des mucho la vara con entrenar vale? Volveré dentro de poco.**

Kira se despidió y se fue a casa. Llegó y empezó a organizar todo.

\- **Pakkun quieres comer algo?**

\- **Por favor, Kakashi es un tacaño**.

Mientras Pakkun disfrutaba de una buena cena Kira estaba pensando cómo harían. Estaba nerviosa. Se metió en la cama pero los nervios le carcomían las entrañas. Poco a poco el sueño fue apareciendo hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

KAKASHI

Estaba algo aturdido. Había recibido bastantes golpes. Hacía cinco días que Pakkun había partido y ansiaba que la ayuda llegase.

\- **Naruto cómo estás?**

\- **Bien sensei pero mi chakra y el de Kyubi aún no está repuesto.**

\- **Iré por fuera a ver si hay alguien**.- Kakashi se intentó levantar pero apenas pudo **.**

\- **Sensei debería descansar más y no usar tanto el sharingan…le consume demasiado chakra.**

Se quedó contra la piedra de la cueva y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al cabo de un rato sintió enormes estruendos. Naruto no estaba a su lado. Al salir lo vio peleando con dos individuos que anteriormente los habían intentado matar. Su chakra todavía no estaba repuesto y él no estaba en condiciones pero no dejaría a su alumno y ahora compañero luchar sólo. Lanzó diversos shurikens y un kunais hacia ellos haciendo que estos retrocedieran. Esos ninjas tenían una apariencia extraña, cubiertos completamente de negro, no tenían ninguna distinción que los colocara en alguna aldea. Ambos dominaban naturalezas extremadamente raras de energía, siendo una la tormenta y otra la lava.

Dejando a un lado los jutsus, el ninja copia se enfrascó en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de ellos. Si bien Kakashi esquivaba sin dificultad gracias al sharingan, el otro shinobi también lo hacía. Era evidente el gran nivel. Haciendo varios clones de sombra el shinobi rodeó a Kakashi, que con un chidori eliminó a todos pero no contaba con que el verdadero estuviera debajo de la tierra. Aprovechando el despiste del ninja, salió de debajo y lo zarandeó contra un árbol. El golpe derribó el árbol. Al poco, Naruto apareció a su lado realmente magullado. Iban a ser diezmados. Los otros ninjas se acercaron e hicieron varios sellos con las manos, que Kakashi conocía bien. El sello del elemento tormenta absorbería su chakra de forma lenta y el otro les quemaría hasta las entrañas. Hasta aquí habían llegado. Intentó usar el Kamui pero fue completamente en vano. Sintió el haz de luz caer sobre ellos pero nunca llegó. Al mirar hacia los lados Naruto estaba abrumado, los ataques estaban rebotando en alguna especie de pared. Los otros ninjas desconcertados bajaron la guardia, y en ese momento un Anbu desde atrás dio un enorme puñetazo al suelo que les hizo caerse con los escombros. Kakashi vio desde atrás como uno de ellos mantenía un sello con las manos y al deshacerlos aquello que les había protegido desapareció. Ese Anbu se dirigió lentamente hacia los ninjas que estaban semiinconscientes y de un certero golpe con el sai los degolló.

KIRA

Realmente estaba un poco llena de ira. No le gustaba ver cómo trataban a Kakashi y que lo estaban intentando matar. Los había matado con sangre fría.

\- **Oye…estás bien?.-** Kira salió de su trance al escuchar su voz y sin más se dio la vuelta y se colgó de él abrazándolo. Él le correspondió.

Hablaron durante un rato y decidieron acampar en un sitio cerca de un río.

\- **Y tenéis idea de dónde podrían ser esos ninjas?**

\- **Eeem pues la verdad qué…-** Naruto dudó al ver la fría mirada de su sensei sobre él. Era una clara indicación de que no debía hablar más de la cuenta.

\- **La verdad es qué?.-** Kira se había dado cuenta pero prefirió dejarlo estar.

\- **La verdad es que no.-** finalizó Kakashi con cierta indiferencia.

\- _"_ _Kira percibo el chakra de Sasuke no muy lejos de aquí"_

\- _"_ _estás segura Aine?"_

\- _"_ _sí, vamos, creo que es un buen momento"_

Se puso de pie y sin decir palabra se colocó los sais y la máscara de Anbu.

\- **Voy a por Sasuke. Aine lo siente muy cerca y me dijo que debemos ir ahora**

\- **No, no vas a ninguna parte.-** Habló tajante Kakashi.

\- **Sí, claro que voy, siento decirte que no estoy bajo tus órdenes Hatake.**

Desapareció y con ella Sakura. Kakashi suspiró, decidiendo seguirlas con Naruto para cubrirles.

Llegaron a unas ruinas. Ahora Kakashi también sentía el chakra de Sasuke muy cerca de su posición.

\- **Debemos pensar cómo entrar antes de nada.** \- Dijo Kakashi

\- **Y si usamos clones de sombra?.-** Preguntó Naruto

\- **Y si aprovechamos mi jutsu de invisibilidad y voy yo delante? Cuando haya acabado con todos vendrá un clon mío a avisaros.**

\- **Podrás controlarlo?**

\- **Kakashi llevo cinco años en la aldea y he sido entrenada por ti. Si dudas de mi lo haces de ti también**

Hizo varios sellos y se volvió invisible. Avanzó por las ruinas. A medida que veía guardias, desgarraba sus cuellos y escondía los cuerpos. Escuchó murmullos. Se quedó quieta.

\- **Cómo la reconocemos?**

\- **Por sus ojos, son inusuales. Además es muy guapa.**

\- **Estás seguro de que vendrá?**

\- **He sentido su chakra, anda por aquí cerca.**

Quiénes son esos? Ni idea. No sabía de quién hablaban, pero hizo caso omiso. Dejó de escuchar voces, y se dispuso a entrar pero estaba vacío. Al fondo había un pequeño habitáculo. Deshizo el jutsu y se volvió visible creando un clon de sombra para avisar a los demás.

\- **Kira**

\- **Sasuke? Dónde estás?**

\- **Vete, tienes que irte**

\- **Qué? Dónde estás.-** persiguió su voz y dio con él, tendido en el suelo con poco chakra dentro de ese habitáculo

\- **No entiendo porqué estás aquí ni cómo Kakashi te permitió venir. Vete**

\- **No estoy entendiendo nada.**

Sintió una presencia vagamente familiar. Los demás aparecieron y se quedaron pasmados ante la escena. Un joven bastante atractivo estaba sentado encima de una columna que fue destruida en tiempos pasados. Jugaba con un kunai. Todos estaban en alerta menos Kira.

\- **Kenji-kun?.-** Kira se retiró la máscara…y se quedó completamente atónita.


	2. Kira-chan, estás muy guapa

**Flash-Back**

\- **Kenji deja de molestarme pesado.-** Una pequeña Kira de apenas 16 años retiraba la mano de un chico un par de años mayor que ella, que le encantaba revolverle el pelo.

Ambos discípulos de Madara, crecieron y se criaron juntos, al lado de Óbito. Por alguna razón que ellos desconocían Kira siempre tuvo una atención especial por parte de Madara, lo que a veces hacía que se sintieran un tanto celosos. Kira ajena a los celos, sentía una gran admiración por Kenji, aunque odiase que le picara de forma constante, porque ella se cabreaba. Podría asegurar que él fue el amor de su infancia y también su primer beso antes de su partida.

Kenji era muy atrayente, no sólo físicamente sino también en su forma de ser. Bastante extrovertido, carismático, con carácter fuerte e inamovible, es decir, no se dejaba influenciar. Si a eso se le suma su físico… pelo desordenado de un color rubio que contrastaba con unos orbes completamente negros con pecas que le daban un aire infantil a sus 18 años, con un cuerpo bien tonificado, Kira perdía el aliento cada vez que él se acercaba a ella.

\- **Kira, no tienes por qué irte, te encontrará y te matará si lo haces.**

\- **Tienes que entenderme Kenji-kun.-** Él sin pensarlo la acercó a él y le besó, y mientras ella le agarró la mano, él se empezó a soltar…

\- **No puedo entenderte, deberías saberlo. Tú eliges tu camino. El mío está aquí, y si nos volvemos a encontrar haré lo pertinente en ese momento. Por ahora sólo te digo que tengas cuidado, Kira, por favor. Espero verte pronto.**

Con esas palabras, Kira huyó del mal futuro que le esperaba.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Ahora era completamente diferente. Su mirada desprendía rabia. Sus ojos estaban impregnados de algo, además, eran diferentes. En el centro ahora eran de un color ámbar. Estaba más mayor, sus rasgos se habían endurecido y su voz era muchísimo más grave y varonil. Kira estaba como en trance…

\- **Kenji-kun no puede ser, no…**

\- **Vaya Kira, pues si que ha pasado tiempo. En verdad estás muy guapa. Me alegro de verte.**

Se bajó de donde estaba y caminaba lentamente hacia una Kira completamente estática. Sintió cómo sus compañeros iban hacia ella con intención de protegerla, pero elevó el brazo para que se detuvieran. Kenji se detuvo. Alzó la mano y la pequeña puerta del habitáculo de Sasuke se abrió.

\- **Sal, reúnete con ellos.-** Sasuke, dudoso, salió. Sakura le ayudó a incorporarse y le aplicó chakra sobre el cuerpo para curar sus heridas

Todos estaban algo expectantes ante la escena. Kenji y Kira. Cara a cara. No había palabras, únicamente miradas realmente frías.

\- **Me echaste de menos?.-** una sonrisa sarcástica surcó el rostro del ninja.

Ella seguía sin articular palabra. Él se acercó a su oído. Le susurró.

\- **Tú mataste a Madara Uchiha. Óbito está muerto por ti. Deberías reaccionar a mi presencia.-** Su mano se posó en su cintura **.- Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que te fueras no? Entonces deberías saber por qué he venido, o es que no te han informado de mi presencia?.-** Volvió a reír descaradamente.

Con una serie de sellos que realizó volvió a posar sus manos esta vez en los costados de la chica, que hicieron que repentinamente abriera sus ojos y los clavara en los de él.

\- **Rinnegan? Madara ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo. Nos vemos pronto Kira, me alegro de verte.-** Cada palabra era una tortura. Sus manos literalmente, quemaban.

Kira gritó alertando nuevamente a los shinobis, y concentrándose liberó energía para soltar el amarre haciendo que Kenji apenas retrocediese un par de metros. Sonrió y desapareció. Cayó de rodillas, con la ropa evaporada por el calor en los costados y fuertes quemaduras.

Kakashi corrió donde ella, seguido por los demás. Sakura rápidamente aplicó chakra en las heridas.

\- **Nos vamos Sakura.**

\- **Sería mejor descansar Kira.**

\- **Sería mejor no ocultar información también. Hay muchas cosas que serían mejor pero no lo son, nos vamos.**

El camino de vuelta fue bastante tenso. Kira parecía estar separada del resto.

Una vez en Konoha se dirigieron a la Torre Hogake.

\- **Buen trabajo Kira, parece que todo salió como debería.**

\- **Tsunade**

\- **Me vas a contar a qué han ido?**

\- **Ya te lo dije**

\- **Sí, pero y si ahora me lo cuentas de verdad? Me lo he encontrado Tsunade. No entiendo porqué ocultarme esto.**

\- **Te hubieras frustrado desde un principio y posiblemente hubieras iniciado una batalla de la que no saldrías con vida, y teniendo a Aine contigo creo que sabes de lo que te hablo. No deberías cuestionar las decisiones que tomo. Si he decidido ocultártelo fue por ti misma. Espero que no la tomes con los demás. Y ahora fuera de mi vista todos excepto Kakashi y Kira.**

\- **Yamato ha solicitado a Hikari para los exámenes chunin**

\- **Pero si apenas tiene 5 años…Bueno… no sé qué decir.**

\- **Kira, esa niña tiene mucho, muchísimo talento.**

\- **En eso salió a su padre.-** inquirió Kakashi orgulloso.

\- **Tu calla Hatake.-** Kira lo mandó callar.

De repente Kakashi sintió algo y empujó a Kira de donde estaba. Un kunai acababa de atravesar la sala Hogake en dirección a ella. Al momento una pequeña figura apareció saltando de un árbol a la ventana y corriendo a los brazos de su padre. Kakashi estaba con los ojos en blanco por el atrevimiento de la niña, y por lo bueno que había sido tanto el lanzamiento como la forma de esconderse.

\- **Te voy a enseñar la multiplicación de cuerpos en objetos, así la próxima vez seguro que aciertas.**

\- **Cualquiera diría que quieres matarme Kakashi-kun**.- irónicamente Kira le susurró al oído, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

\- **Papá el novio de la tía Tsunade me ha dado esto para ti**.

Kakashi miró divertido el regalo de su hija. Cuando lo abrió una enorme sonrisa se interpretaba tras su máscara y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Tsunade y Kira se miraban entre desesperadas y con ganas de darle una buena paliza a Hatake.

\- **Papá….**

\- **Mmmm?**

\- **Eres un pervertido.**


	3. Malentendidos

Kakashi notaba algo extraño en Kira. Intuía el motivo pero no estaba muy seguro de si preguntarle o no. Se metió en la cama con ella y sin aviso ella se abrazó a él, cosa que le pilló por sorpresa. "Si no la va a liar, ya lo hizo o a saber".

\- **Últimamente Hikari cada vez que entrena se queja del dolor de cabeza**

\- **Estará creciendo, supongo, pero si te quedas más tranquila mañana me la llevo conmigo a entrenar mientras estoy con mis alumnos y luego vamos a ver a Tsunade y que la mire.**

\- **Gracias Kakashi.**

\- **Estás bien Kira?**

\- **Sí, solo que me chocó un poco lo de Kenji**

\- **Quién es?**

\- **El amor de mi infancia que ha venido a matarme por haber matado a Madara. Qué bonito**

\- **Mmmm**

\- **Ha-ta-ke.-** Marcando cada sílaba se subió a horcajadas en él sin recibir respuesta de su parte.

\- **No te enfades.-** Le agarró la cara poniéndole formas con sus manos. Ella reía y él acabó por ceder. El cielo se iluminó y repentinamente comenzó a llover. Un rayo caía tras otro. Kira sentada se echó hacia delante apoyándose en el pecho del ninja. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

\- **Espero que papi no te esté haciendo cosas pervertidas.**

\- **Qué haces aquí Hikari?**

\- **Quiero que venga papá, que tengo miedo.**

A la mañana siguiente el ninja copia se levantó temprano y se llevó consigo a su hija al campo número 3 de entrenamiento, donde esperaban Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

Kira por su parte se fue a alguna zona alejada del bosque con intención de mejorar y poner a prueba el poder de Aine.

Kira se transformó. _"Aine, qué sentiste con él?"_ _"dímelo tu primero"_ _"un chakra conocido, pero siniestro_ _" "Ese chakra estuvo en ti"_ _"Aine, pero, no entiendo"_ _"Es el guerrero legendario de la oscuridad Kira"_ _"Pero entonces de pequeña tendría que haberlo sentido_ _" "No eras ni consciente de que yo estaba contigo, quizás lo percibías pero pensaste que eran irregularidades del chakra"_ _"Y cómo es que en la lucha contra Madara estuvo en mí? Y por qué él no luchó junto a Madara?"_ _"Recuerdas cuando te explicamos que cuando sentimos peligro nos unimos? Pues pasó eso, pero únicamente vino su parte de luz, la oscuridad está aferrada en su ser_ _" "No tengo calma nunca, de verdad"_ _"No te preocupes, les ayudaremos"_ _"No Aine, el vino a matarme, no hay forma de ayudarle. Vamos a entrenar"._ _"Espera, algo no va bien, siento algo, al sur"_

 **En otro lado…**

Por equipos estaban luchando mejorando sus habilidades. Después de haberse turnado entre los tres ninjas, Sakura perfeccionaba sus habilidades médicas con ella misma y con las heridas que se habían hecho sus amigos. Por otro lado, Kakashi enseñaba a Hikari la multiplicación de cuerpos.

\- **Si no concentras bien el chakra no fluirá. Esta técnica requiere bastante chakra. Inténtalo una vez más venga.**

\- **Ya me duele la cabeza papá déjame descansar.**

\- **Una vez más y te dejo lo prometo.**

Hikari se concentró profundamente pero sintió un chakra desconocido muy cerca. Abrió los ojos pero no vio nada. Volvió a cerrarlos y sintió el chakra acercarse a su padre de forma rápida. De alguna manera, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía cogió varios shurikens y los lanzó en dirección a su padre. Este se puso alerta y los esquivó asombrado por la acción de su hija. Los shurikens impactaron en algo invisible, que al momento se dejó ver y se evaporó en una nube. Hikari no soportó el dolor tan agudo y repentino de cabeza y cayó desmayada.

\- **Sakura!.-** El grito de Sasuke asustó a todos. Algo no visible para el ojo humano le iba a atacar. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

Un brillante haz de luz acabó con ese clon invisible y trayendo a Sakura cerca de todos.

\- **Hey, Hikari, despierta, vamos! Kakashi!. Kakashi qué le pasó?**

Kakashi miraba atónito la escena. Kira acababa de aparecer con la forma de Aine salvando a Sakura. Ella, Sasuke y él mismo son los únicos que pueden ver a través de esos poderes oculares a esos clones, pero, Hikari?

\- **Ella…de alguna forma ha visto a un clon y…bueno ella me salvó, pero el dolor…el dolor de cabeza hizo que se desmayase.**

\- **Oh dios no puede ser** …- Sakura mirando a la niña le levantó los párpados y la visión le dejó completamente impactada.

\- **Kakashi vete al hospital con Sakura y la niña. Avisa a la Hogake, yo me quedo aquí con ellos.**

\- **Pero…**

\- **Por favor.**

KIRA

Kira mandó a Naruto hacer clones de sombra para que rastrearan la zona.

\- **No veo nada**

\- **Ya, ni yo Sasuke, qué hacemos?**

Un kunai apareció tras Kira, que se giró, siendo completamente tonta en esa acción. Un ser oscuro apareció de algún lado y con una sorprendente velocidad, le asestó un golpe emanando un grito de las entrañas de Kira, que abandonó la forma de Aine por el inmenso dolor que sentía.

Abrió los ojos, aturdida _." Dónde estoy?"_ Se empezó a poner nerviosa. No sentía a Aine. A través del rinnegan veía…no veía nada, ahora todo era normal, como el ojo humano. _"Hikari"._

\- **Despertaste Kira-chan.-** Una acelerada Tsunade entró en el cuarto.

\- **Dónde está Hikari?**

\- **Está bien tranquila**

\- **He preguntado dónde está.**

\- **Y yo te he respondido que está bien. No seas insolente.**

\- **Insolente? Te parece insolente querer saber dónde está mi hija? De verdad**?.- Kira se levantó de la cama encarando a la Hogake. Sintió una sensación extraña pero no del todo. Sintió ira, sí, sentía que algo le manipulaba desde el interior.

Se sentía extraña, como si nada de ahí le fuera suyo, únicamente su hija. Qué le habían hecho?

KAKASHI

 **FLASH-BACK**

Tsunade y Sakura inspeccionaron a la niña y le hicieron algunas pruebas más. Era algo inédito y único que un humano desarrollase una habilidad que no fuera de sangre. Pero aquí estaba la excepción.

\- **Bueno Kakashi ella está perfectamente. Lo único que podemos sacar de esto es que tanto tú como Kira portáis sharingans en diferentes grados desde hace años y quizás el ADN ya se adaptó a él y de alguna forma se lo habéis pasado a vuestra hija.**

 **FIN FLASH-BACK**

Después de un gran estruendo como mil cosas partiéndose a la vez corrieron en dirección al sonido. Al abrir la puerta el panorama era desolador. Todo roto, sábanas desgarradas y sangre. En una esquina una esbelta figura femenina con ropa interior únicamente y cabello revuelto iba a rematar a la Hogake.

\- **Kira?**.- Kakashi preguntó con miedo. Él conocía mejor que nadie esa figura semidesnuda. La recorrió incansables veces, pero no se podía creer que ella misma fuera quién de reducir a la mismísima Hogake. Ella se limitó a girarse. Sus orbes eran completamente negros. Después de dedicarle aquella fría mirada, ella huyó por la ventana. Él sin pensárselo dos veces la siguió.

Kira corrió por las calles de Konoha. Toda la aldea la miraba y murmuraban. Cogió una capa y se la colocó. Sin respuesta, el ninja copia gritaba su nombre. Varios Anbus se unieron en su persecución hasta que finalmente quedó acorralada en unos de los campos de entrenamiento. Estaba en el centro, rodeada por Anbus y por él mismo. Se quedó estática por un tiempo que parecía interminable. Se bajó la capucha y pudo ver el gran surco en su ojo. Le habían arrebatado en rinnegan. Rió ladinamente mientras asomaba los afilados sais. Saltó sobre sí misma y lanzó los sais a ambos lados, haciendo multiplicaciones de ellos en el aire, de forma que los Anbus se desperdigaron para esquivarlos. Aprovechando para escapar, el ninja copia saltó sobre ella reduciéndola. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella y sus manos agarradas firmemente por las suyas sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros sin sentimiento. No era ella, definitivamente no.

\- **Dónde crees que vas?**

\- **Me voy**

Los Anbus volvieron a aparecer. Kakashi detuvo su avance. Se bajó la máscara. La miró.

\- **Kira.-** Los ojos de ella recobraron el color púrpura que algún día años atrás atraparon a infinitos shinobis.

\- **Tengo que irme, por favor.**

\- **Qué ha pasado?**

\- **Ha sido él, Kakashi, por favor déjame marchar.-** Sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color, negro, púrpura, negro, púrpura…insaciables veces. Finalmente la soltó y en un inmenso brillo, ella volvió a convertirse en aquella oscura pero bella figura que una vez emergió. La parte oscura de Aine había invadido completamente a Kira por alguna razón.

Ella se paró en frente de él.

\- **Lo siento. Cuida de Hikari. Te amo vale?**

Se quedó ahí parado viendo impotente cómo se alejaba, otra vez, dejándolos solos.


	4. Otro día, otra vida pero nada nuevo

\- **Kakashi, basta. No tienes juicio o qué?.-** La Hogake estaba completamente encolerizada.

\- **Tantos Anbus y ninguno notó la presencia Tsunade? Qué clase de ninjas entrenan? Siempre lo paga Kira, siempre!.-** El tono del ninja copia cada vez era más elevado. Estaba extasiado de ira.

\- **Kakashi Hatake un grito más y hago de tu cuerpo comida para tus nikkens!**

Silencio. Miradas. Un ninja copia abatido.

\- **Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei, le ayudaremos, no está sólo.-** La tímida voz de su alumna Sakura Haruno era realmente reconfortante. Saber que podía contar con ellos a pesar de cualquier circunstancia.

\- **Mandaremos a un grupo de Anbus para que rastreen la zona.** \- inquirió seria la Hogake.

Meses más tarde…

Hikari estaba agitada. Soñaba algo perturbador. Su madre la observaba de lejos, vestida de Anbu. Quería acercarse, tocarla, decirle que todo iría bien. Se aseguró de que no había nadie y entró sigilosa en la habitación ocultando totalmente su chakra. Observó cómo su hija se agitaba en la cama. Le pasó la mano en el rostro. Besó su frente.

\- **Tranquila, papá está aquí, no temas.**

De forma inconsciente la mano de la niña se posó sobre la de ella. Empezó a llorar. Kira se alejó. Kakashi se acercaba. Vio de lejos aquel shinobi, sin máscara, completamente irresistible cómo cogía en brazos a su hija consolándola. La llevó a su cuarto.

Kira perdió la cuenta de las noches que iba a ver a su hija y a su novio desde la penumbra. Se sentía sola, sentía que había traicionado a todos otra vez. Pero volvería, ella se juró volver.

Kira

Qué había pasado? Los años. Eso había pasado. Que porqué Kenji no terminaba con ella? Quería hacerle sufrir, quería verla lejos de su familia, lejos de todos. Se encontraba aislada, luchando contra su propio interior. Le recordó levemente al cautiverio con Madara. Era una mera cuestión de posesión, sin duda. Escapar era fácil, sí, pero peligroso. Él tenía el aura blanca de Aine en su poder. Kira se transformaba con un poco de ira en la otra mitad, y eso no era nada favorable.

Aquella mañana se miró al espejo. Se analizó. Cuántos años han pasado ya?

Su aspecto seguía siendo aniñado, su pelo más largo de lo que ella solía llevarlo, pero su cuerpo, esbelto, estaba más delgado y su tez más pálida, víctima del cansancio y de las preocupaciones.

1º año.

 _Golpes. Insultos. Más golpes. Demonios. Pesadillas. Oscuridad. Muerte. Kakashi. Hikari._

2º año.

 _Flaqueza. Mareos. Violaciones. Nuevos insultos. Palizas. Muerte otra vez. Kakashi. Hikari._

3º año

 _La sumisión iba en aumento. Aborto. Golpes. Obligación a asesinar. Sangre. Demonios. Pesadillas. Kakashi. Hikari._

4º año

 _Kira no existía casi. Destrucción. Terror. Aine. Pérdida del autocontrol. Sangre. Palizas. Violaciones. Fuego. Tornados. Kakashi. Hikari._

5º año

 _Ansia. Rabia. Dolor. Desesperación. Konoha. Control. Calma. Furia. Golpes de nuevo. Otra violación. Kakashi. Hikari._

 _6º año_

 _Basta. Cansancio. Frío. Flojera. Inconsciencia. Hambre. Muerte. Sangre…Basta._

\- **Kenji-kun.**

\- **Mmm?.-** se encontraba impasible sentado en el suelo bajo la copa de un árbol.

\- **Devuélveme a Aine**

\- **Que va**

\- **Kiri-ame no jutsu!.-** La densa niebla cubría todo. Ella sabía que era casi imposible vencerle, su chakra era reacio al fuego de él. Debía evitar el contacto directo, pero para arrebatarle a Aine…tendría que hacerlo.

\- **Ah Kira, tienes ganas de pasar el rato por lo que veo…está bien.**

Rápidamente se transformó en el guerrero legendario de la oscuridad disipando la niebla. Se sentía completamente inferior. Dudó si transformarse, no sabía cuánto tiempo podía controlar ese espíritu indomable. Pensó en cómo Naruto controlaba al Kyubi e hizo lo mismo.

 _"Temperamento Kira, vamos" finalmente cedió a su mente y se transformó en un hermoso y oscuro ser._

Todo estaba en contra de Kira. Los Anbus al mando de Kenji estaban congregados. Además el chakra de él era superior al suyo y lo sumía considerablemente. El fuego no se llevaba bien con su naturaleza. Todo estaba en su contra. No tenía el rinnegan, no tenía fuerza…no tenía ganas de vivir.

Sin ningún esfuerzo Kenji le miró fijamente a los ojos y ella instantáneamente se desplomó. El rinnegan había sido traspasado a su cuerpo.

Esa noche…

\- **Ryuu-sama, esta noche partís hacia el País del Relámpago. Cerca de la Villa Oculta de la Nube hay una montaña. Cuento con que lleguéis en la siguiente luna llena. Para el momento, yo ya estaré ahí. Un escuadrón Anbu ya partió. Si hay algún incidente os informarán de inmediato.**

\- **Pero…son leyendas señor…no creo que nada vaya a pasar…son seres intransferibles…**

Kenji haciendo ademán de mostrar el rinnegan para intimidar…

\- **No querrás ir por la fuerza, no? Además qué hay de malo en dar un paseo, así ella también despeja un poco. En ese tiempo de viaje es tuya, haz lo que te plazca. Y ahora desaparece.**

KONOHA

\- **Dónde está Hikari? Siempre llega tarde. La misión se retrasará por su culpa. Aaaag**!.- un niño de no más de 10 años, de cabello cobrizo y ojos carmesí se quejaba de la impuntualidad de la hija del gran Ninja Copia.

\- **Ya me dijo papá que esa niña es idéntica a su padre…-** un niño postrado contra un árbol, de cabello azabache revoltoso y ojos completamente negros hablaba con aparente tranquilidad.

El sensei de esos niños miraba exasperadamente **.** _"Itachi-sama tiene razón, esa niña es Kakashi en su pequeña versión…"._

\- **Yamato-sensei! Perdón por la tardanza…había una señora que me pidió que le ayudase y bueno** …- la niña se rascó la nuca particularmente ante la mirada de sus compañeros.

\- **Hikari, son las doce de la noche, no hay gente por Konoha**.- Koji, con la tranquilidad y frialdad heredada del clan Uchiha, envió una mirada asesina a Hikari ante esa mentira piadosa.

\- **Eres tan apático siempre, Koji-kun?.-** enfatizó el kun, haciendo que este pusiera los ojos en blancos.

\- **Me sacas de quicio**

Ella se limitó a sacarle la lengua. Yamato observó todo. _"Qué familiar es todo…"_

\- **Debemos partir.-** Miraron a su sensei.

\- **Hai!.-** y con ello, abandonaron Konoha.


	5. Vendida

\- **No tires así de mí, no voy a escapar.-** Kira hablaba con particular calma ante su guía, que la tenía bien atada. Estaba exhausta. No sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban vagando. Tres semanas? Por ahí, cerca del mes.

Llegando a la frontera del país del relámpago un mercader se paró ante ellos. Hacía al menos cuatro días que viajaban ellos dos solos. Habían conseguido llegar a la altura de los Anbus pero se volvieron a adelantar ante una presencia que podría perjudicar el plan de Kenji. Sin preámbulos, el mercader se propuso negociar con él, bajo la presencia de Kira, que en ese momento estaba completamente cubierta y con los ojos vendados.

\- **Me enseñas qué llevas ahí?.-** dijo el mercader frotándose las manos.

\- **Para qué debería enseñarte nada?**

\- **Tengo una muy buena cantidad de ryos que quizás te interesen**.- el mercader sacó diversos sacos cargados de dinero.

Sin pensarlo, Ryuu destapó a Kira dejándola en paños menores y le retiró la venda de los ojos. Su atractivo y su cuerpo perfectamente moldeado no pasaron desapercibidos.

\- **Es una exquisitez, a mi jefe le encantará, te daré más ryos si me la vendes**

El enviado de Kenji sonrió maliciosamente, y con cierta violencia entregó a Kira como si fuera un objeto. El mercader se relamió.

Llevaba tiempo sin comer, el cuerpo le fallaba y finalmente, Kira cayó rendida. Despertó al poco con una fina capa de lluvia que caía. Divisó edificios altos y un terreno húmedo y boscoso. Una gran puerta emergió ante ellos pero no llegaron a cruzarla ya que ella fue arrastrada a una pequeña casa justo al lado. Una vez dentro fue despojada completamente de todas sus ropas, quedando desnuda.

\- **Pero qué has traído esta vez? Mmm vaya… es…completamente exquisita. Hará servicios completos a clientes importantes. Llévala a su habitación.**

En alguna zona cerca de la frontera del país de la lluvia…

\- **Yamato-sensei cuánto queda?.-** El niño de ojos carmesí se caracterizaba por una particular impaciencia.

\- **Taichi por favor, no molestes al sensei.-** y cómo no, irritaba constantemente a Hikari.

Yamato se frenó repentinamente mandando silencio. Los niños se miraron y sacaron los kunais por si acaso. En ese momento una emboscada de Anbus cayó sobre Yamato, impidiendo que este se moviera. Instintivamente, él les mandó huir.

\- **Koji corre con ellos, os cogeré más adelante. Corred, no os quedéis ahí parados!.-** Los Anbus asestaron golpes que le hicieron caer inconsciente.

Por otro lado, los niños corrían por las copas de los árboles, siendo seguidos por un Anbu. Cuando estuvieron seguros de tener una distancia prudente, ocultaron su chakra y se adentraron en una cueva.

Hikari estaba un poco anonadada. Sus sharingans seguían activados. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

\- **Todo va a salir bien Hikari-chan, yo cuido de ti.-** Se sonrojó ante el comentario del hijo de Itachi-sama. No acostumbraba ser tan agradable…después de todo es un Uchiha, son apáticos por naturaleza, según lo que le decía la tía Sakura, y aún así tenían algo con lo que te enganchaban.

Cerca de la cueva…

\- **Kakashi.-** con su particular pose de héroe, Gai se quedó estático un momento, captando la atención de su compañero de misión.

\- **Mm?**

\- **Escuchas eso?.-** En verdad Kakashi había notado una presencia hacía tiempo pero quiso evitar precisamente esto para que ellos se confiasen.

\- **Estamos en un bosque Gai, serán animales…-** enfatizó cada palabra para que Gai captara sus intenciones.

\- **Es..está bien, tienes razón, sigamos.**

 _"Al final, resultó ser no tan tonto como pensé…"_ Kakashi entrecerró los ojos. Ese chakra le era conocido. De pronto, escuchó un crujido de madera característico. Enormes troncos de madera salieron de algún sitio.

 _"Yamato"._ Rápidamente Kakashi hiló el nombre de su amigo con el de su hija, y haciendo varios sellos, creó un chidori en esa dirección seguido de Gai preparado para el combate. Divisó en un claro cómo tres Anbus enfrentaban a Yamato, cayendo sobre uno que fue atravesado con el chidori, mientras Gai usando su taijutsu enfrentaba a otro.

\- **No me puedo creer que te atrapasen…-** Gai miró a Yamato

\- **Estaba despistado, lo siento.**

\- **Dónde están los niños?.-** Kakashi miró algo desafiante a su amigo.

\- **Les dije que corrieran en esa dirección. Les seguía un Anbu, pero confío en ellos, son excepcionales.**

\- **Vamos.-** Kakashi saltó liderando aquel nuevo y esporádico equipo elitista.

En la entrada del país de la lluvia…

Fueron pasando los días. Kira sentía algo en su pecho, cercano, confortante pero apenas le daba importancia. Por aquel entonces su condición mejoró favorablemente. Comía bien, dormía bien…pero no todo sería bueno. Su cuerpo era ofrecido a numerosos hombres y si ella se negaba, recibía infinidad de azotes en su espalda. Pensó en usar chakra para huir pero sólo alteraría la vida de los civiles del lugar. Las cosas dieron un giro inesperado para ella.

Se encontraba acostada al lado del jefe de aquel "antro" cuando un Anbu herido irrumpió.

\- **Señor unos niños acompañados de un jounnin de la Hoja están cerca. No sé qué quieren.**

\- **El jounnin te ha hecho esto?**

\- **No…aparecieron otros dos…Hatake Kakashi estaba entre ellos. Los niños fueron capturados en una cueva.**

La mente de Kira se nublaba. _"Kakashi, de verdad?"_ .En ese momento la punzada en su pecho se hizo más fuerte.

\- **Suéltame, Koji…Koji-kun!.-** Kira escuchó ese desgarrador grito. Se levantó de la cama y se tapó con una capa. Arrebató la katana del Anbu y haciendo uso de su descomunal fuerza, arremetió contra la pared del lugar. Ella no quería creerlo. Esa punzada era Hikari, pero no cabía en su mente que ella estuviera tan cerca. Al Salir vio al Anbu que los llevaba dispuesto a atacar al niño de pelo azabache, pero rápidamente su katana se interpuso, haciendo que el kunai se cayera al suelo.

De camino al país de la lluvia…

Kakashi no se detenía. Sus compañeros estaban exhaustos. Revisaron todos los rincones y no había rastro de los niños. Por el momento no pasaba ni un alma, nadie, hasta que divisaron un hombre caminando solitario.

\- **Oye, no habrás visto unos niños por aquí?.-** Gai era poco ocurrente. El ninja copia por su parte analizó al individuo y pudo ver que llevaba una banda de Konoha en su mano.

\- **De dónde has sacado eso?.-** Kakashi le arrebató la banda de la mano.

\- **La encontré, pensé venderla.-** El ninja copia dejó el sharingan a la vista.

\- **No…mientas, di la verdad si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo.**

\- **No por favor no me mates. Kenji-sama me pidió que llevase a una chica, por cierto muy guapa, al país del rayo para hacer realidad una profecía…**

\- **Dónde está? Dónde está ella**?.- Hatake tenía las facciones duras, daba miedo. El chidori amenazaba en su mano derecha, cerca del rostro del hombre.

\- **Pues…la vendí. Me dieron una gran cantidad de dinero. Era un mercader del país de la lluvia, por favor déjame marchar, he dicho la verdad.-** Sin dejar terminar Kakashi ya había saltado por las copas de los árboles.

\- **Porqué no le mataste?.-** Gai miraba a su amigo en un alto grado de desesperación.

\- **Era demasiado miserable hasta para eso.**

 **El país de la lluvia está a tres días. Deberíamos descansar Kakashi** …- Yamato estaba exhausto. Kakashi frenó y miró a sus compañeros sin aliento.

\- **Lo siento. Pasaremos aquí la noche. Descansad, yo haré guardia.**

País de la lluvia…

\- **Dónde está Yamato?.-** Kira preguntaba a los niños mientras los acostaba.

\- **No sabemos. Los Anbus atacaron y él nos mandó escapar.**

\- **Seguro que viene enseguida.**

\- **Menos mal que el señor Nagato arregló el malentendido. Pronto podremos volver a casa, mamá.-** Hikari no soltaba a su madre. Le añoró demasiado. Fueron muchos años con su ausencia, y ahora apareció de repente salvándolos. Era como un sueño. Kira se sentó al lado hasta que se durmieron.

\- **Mamá…** \- Hikari la llamó medio dormida

\- **Te quiero, te quiero mucho.-** Kira sonrió y le dio un leve beso en la frente.

\- **Yo también.**


	6. Nuevo sharingan Equipo Yamato

\- **Qué rápido estabas de vuelta, no Ryuu? O eso quiero pensar. Estás acaso cogiendo un atajo?**

El hombre había sido pillado por el mismísimo Kenji, que fue alertado rápidamente de la falta cometida por el hombre y salió en busca de Kira

\- **Kenji-sama…esto..sí, no es más que un atajo, pero gracias a Kami ya le tengo a usted aquí. Está todo en orden, Kira está en el templo.**

\- **Ajá. Buen trabajo, Ryuu, aquí tienes tu recompensa**.- Kenji alzó un kunai y decapitó de una tajada al hombre no sin antes mirar sus recuerdos a través del ojo robado de Kira, averiguando su paredero.

\- **Escoria mentirosa.-** Escupiendo sobre el cadáver, concentró chakra apareciendo así el guerrero legendario de la oscuridad _. "Madara, fuiste un fracaso, creyendo que no habría más guerreros. Aún así, prometo vengar tu memoria"._

Kenji emprendió el camino hacia Kira. Tardaría poco, demasiado poco.

En otra zona del bosque, tres shinobis se pararon. Estaban algo desorientados. Kakashi optó por invocar a sus perros y que rastreasen la banda de Konoha que cogió del hombre, pero Pakkun dijo que ese aroma no se percibía en ninguna dirección, cosa que era realmente extraña. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. No encontraba a su hija, y no la encontraba a ella. Los pensamientos atropellaban su mente. _" Se fue varios años, igual que la última vez. No soy capaz de protegerla. No valgo para ella. Quizás con él esté bien. Esto no me puede estar pasando…"._

Esa noche Kira había sido presa por el dueño del prostíbulo. Estaba harta de la forma en que trataban su cuerpo. Esta noche tenían un cliente importante y estaba reservada para él. Se sentía tan sucia haciendo eso, tan sumisa. Pero no podía negarse, simplemente no podía, ahora que esos niños pasaban ahí un par de noches podrían tomar represalias contra ellos, con lo que se dejó llevar.

La condujeron a la habitación donde se encontraba un Anbu.

\- **Aquí tienes, disfruta de la noche**.- La puerta se cerró y un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del lugar. El Anbu avanzó hacia ella. Se colocó detrás y le acarició los hombros. Era cuidadoso. Era la primera vez que alguien tenía tanto cuidado con ella desde que estaba ahí. Lo peor era ver cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias. Ella no quería.

\- **Desnúdate**.- el Anbu, para su sorpresa, habló. Esa voz le resultaba familiar. Ella dejó caer la fina capa que le cubría exponiéndose a él. Sin más, se adueñó del níveo cuello femenino con pequeños mordiscos. Sus ojos fueron vendados. Aquel ninja le hacía sentir extremadamente bien. No era sometida, ni forzada, no obtuvo la violencia que caracterizaba a los clientes que solían reclamarla. Era diferente.

Por alguna razón el chico se detuvo y la puso cara a cara. Le retiró la venda. Una simple mirada fue suficiente para sumirla en un sueño profundo. _"Kenji-kun…"_ no atinó a decir más.

En el hostal…

Ruidos ensordecedores alertaron a los tres niños que se levantaron rápidamente.

\- **Otra vez esos Anbus**.- Taichi se empezó a quejar. Uno de esos Anbus entró en el departamento con intención de atacar pero el niño a pesar de ser un perezoso en potencia lo enfrentó. Tomó su kunai y se lo arrojó, sabiendo que el Anbu lo esquivaría fácilmente.

\- **Koji, saca a Hikari de aquí, yo le entretengo.**

Mientras Koji agarraba de la mano a la niña, Taichi se enfrentaba en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con su oponente. Recibió varios empujones y un corte en un costado, pero con valor, corrió hacia él y, para sorpresa del Anbu, no le atacó, sino que se puso en su espalda

\- **Futón: Kaze no Yaiba!.-** el chakra de viento surgió a través de sus dedos formando una espada invisible que le atravesó desde atrás. El Anbu se desplomó sin vida.

En la puerta de la entrada de la aldea los ninjas de la lluvia se defendían ante aquel inusual ataque. Nadie comprendía qué pasaba.

Hikari con el sharingan activado podía esquivar sin problema los ataques de un par de Anbus, mientras que Koji lo hacía con cierta dificultad. Sin darse cuenta, Hikari había recibido un golpe que le cogió por sorpresa haciéndola caer al suelo. Koji sintiendo el peligro que corría la chica, fue en su ayuda y de un momento a otro un repentino dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él y de forma automática al pestañear, pudo evitar el golpe del kunai que le iba a ser asestado a Kira.

\- **Este también? En Konoha crían gente con sharingans?**

\- **Koji-kun, tu sharigan, se ha activado! Gracias**.- Hikari se inclinó ante él. Anheló despertar el sharingan desde que ella lo hizo. Le daba rabia que ella tuviera algo sin pertenecer a su linaje

Siendo ambos con el poder del sharingan sería todo más fácil, o eso creían. Al rato Taichi estaba a la par de ellos. Llevaban bastante tiempo luchando y su chakra estaba casi al límite.

\- **Katón.** \- Koji disipó una enorme bola de fuego que se combinó rápidamente con el viento creado por Taichi mientras Hikari defendía sus espaldas.

La combinación de los niños acabó con la vida de los Anbus que quedaban en la zona de dentro de la aldea. Se sentaron, cansados.

\- **Ha faltado poco…-** Decía un cansadísimo Taichi.

\- **Qué tal estás Koji?.-** Hikari prestó más atención al Uchiha por haber despertado el sharingan

\- **Mejor que nunca.**

\- **Dónde está mamá? Mamá? Mami?.-** Hikari se puso de pie buscando a su madre que dejó de dar señales en la noche. Se empezó a desesperar y quería llorar. Su madre no aparecía por ningún lado. Un grito salió de sus entrañas. Un grito cargado de dolor e ira.

Kira se despertó de su ensoñación. El corazón le palpitaba fuerte. Algo no iba bien ahí fuera. Tenía que asegurarse de que Hikari estaba bien. Estaba amarrada.

\- Kenji, Kenji-Kun

\- Por fin despiertas

\- Suéltame. Por favor, te lo pido por favor, algo no anda bien ahí fuera

\- Tienes razón, unos Anbus han atacado la ciudad. Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por favor déjame ir, Hikari está ahí, te lo pido por favor. Llévame luego donde quieras pero déjame asegurarme de que está bien

\- Hikari?

\- Ella…bueno…ella es mi hija

\- Qué estoy oyendo? Tienes una hija? No me lo puedo creer.- una sonrisa adornó el rostro del chico

\- **Esto…Sí…-** por alguna razón se puso nerviosa y la voz le empezó a temblar.

\- **Y quién es el padre?**

\- **Eso no tiene mayor importancia Kenji**

\- **Oh claro que sí…-** Se acercó a su rostro **.- Quiero ver qué cara pone si me lo encuentro y le hago saber que te pones nerviosa conmigo y que tu cuerpo reacciona a mí**.- volvió a sonreír. Ella no contestaba **.- Vamos Kira, dímelo. Ahora que se que tienes una hija no te conviene contradecirme. Dímelo y te dejaré ir a verla.**

\- **Kakashi**

\- **Cómo dices?**

\- **Kakashi Hatake**

\- **El ninja copia? Bueno. Has elegido bien, tu hija tiene un gran legado. Te pondré un sello, por si no vuelves. Quiero que te reúnas conmigo en el tejado de este sitio al anochecer. No hay más tiempo, ahora ve a ver a tu hija.**

Se alejó de ahí y corrió por la aldea siguiendo el pálpito en el pecho. A lo lejos vio el pelo azabache de Koji.

\- **Koji- kun? Estáis todos bien?**

\- **Kira-sama…esto sí. Hikari te ha estado buscando, se puso algo nerviosa y tuve que retenerla…fue presa de un genjutsu mío pero lo hice para que durmiera, estaba muy alterada. Taichi está durmiendo también.**

\- **No te preocupes, está bien Koji. Tú deberías descansar.**

Kira entró y vio descansar plácidamente a la niña. Añoraba verla dormir de esa manera, tan tranquila. Le recordaba a Kakashi cuando dormía, igual de tranquilo y relajado. Le acarició el rostro. Sin darse cuenta, Hikari posó su mano sobre la de ella.

\- **Hoy hemos luchado. Cada vez somos mejores. Koji me salvó y gracias a eso despertó su sharingan. Me cae bien aunque le guste molestarme** …- su voz sonaba lejana. Estaba medio dormida. Ni los ojos abría. Kira estaba quieta, observando. Miró por la ventana, era la hora. Sin más depositó un beso en la frente de su hija y partió.

Kenji observó de lejos cómo quería a su hija. Un ápice de ternura se apoderó de él, pero hizo caso omiso de eso cuando Kira se presentó a la hora establecida.

\- **Vamos.**

Aquella mañana Kakashi y los demás habían llegado al país de la lluvia, y preguntó por todos los lados por Kira, dando descripciones de físico e incluso de carácter, pero nadie la vio. Empezaba a pensar que aquel hombre lo había engañado. Sabía que su hija estaba ahí, la gente si le había confirmado la presencia de tres niños, además notaba su chakra. En cuanto se enteró del ataque de los Anbus su preocupación aumentó considerablemente por la niña.

Sintió que algo iba en su dirección. Se dio la vuelta esquivando varios shurikens y pudo ver 3 anbus. Uno de ellos desapareció y los otros dos se convirtieron en una nube de polvo dando lugar a Koji y a Taichi. Se quedó estático al sentir un kunai en su garganta.

\- **Papá…nunca debes de dar la espalda...**

En verdad su hija le acababa de dar una lección. La cogió en brazos y la abrazó. Había temido por ella.

\- **Estamos bien. Nosotros acabamos con todos los Anbus y mamá nos ayudó al principio.**

\- **Mamá no está Hikari.-** El semblante de Kakashi se tornó frío y distante

\- **Que sí, mamá está aquí. Estuve con ella!**

\- **Ya está Hikari, yo entiendo que la eches de menos pero ella no está.**

\- **Pero pap…**

\- **Hikari.-** Kakashi la mató con la mirada. Hikari se sintió completamente dolida ante esa indiferencia y falta de confianza de su padre. **\- Pasaremos aquí la noche, partimos al alba.**

 **Cerca de las dos de la mañana, Hikari seguía sin pegar ojo. Se vistió su uniforme cogió sus armas y se dispuso a salir por la ventana.**

\- **Dónde vas?.-** Koji se paró en su espalda.- **tu padre se va a enfadar si te vas.**

\- **Voy a buscar a mi madre. El no me quiere creer. Traeré a mamá aquí para que vea que es verdad.**

\- **Muy bien, iré contigo, sino no vivirás ni una noche sola.**

Dejando a Taichi en la habitación, sigilosamente abandonaron aquel hostal.

A las 7 de la mañana, Kakashi daba vueltas por todos lados buscando a los niños. Se sentía mal por no creer a su hija, se sentía culpable por aquella inoportuna partida. Se sentía mal por todo. Por enamorarse de Kira. Estaba cayendo en la desesperación.

\- **Vamos Kakashi, tranquilo, todo irá bien**.- Gai golpeó el hombro, con intención de alentarlo.

 _"_ _Vamos, Kira-chan, cuida de Hikari por favor..."_


	7. Dudando La inestabilidad de Kira

Kira miraba constantemente de un lado a otro. Kenji la miraba. Estaba nerviosa.

\- **Él no va a venir a por ti, Kira. Llevas años fuera y nunca ha aparecido, crees que lo hará ahora?**

\- **No intentes confundirme, Kakashi no me abandonaría.**

\- **Tú le has abandonado, recuérdalo. Él tiene derecho a rehacer su vida. Le dejaste solo con tu hija. Abandonaste a tu familia.**

\- **Cállate Kenji! Cállate ya! Sino hubieras aparecido esto no pasaría.**

\- **Yo no te he obligado a abandonar Konoha…**

 **Kira se quedó estática, mientras Kenji avanzaba.**

\- **Kira, no te martirices, yo no te quiero hacer daño. Si te quisiera matar ya lo hubiera hecho**.- Ella avanzó y se detuvo a su altura. Él le susurró al oído, haciendo que esta se estremeciera **.- Además, has sido la única en mí, y eso, eso no va a cambiar.-** Sonrió confiado y volvió a emprender la marcha.

En algún claro, cerca de un lago, caminaban cansadamente Koji con Hikari. Llevaban vagando un par de días y apenas habían descansado. Para colmo, Hikari no percibía el chakra de su madre. Koji por su parte, a pesar de su carácter frío, la alentaba constantemente para que no se diera por vencido. Entre ellos se estaba creando un fuerte vínculo.

En la torre Hogake, Kakashi discutía con Tsunade sobre cómo llevar a cabo el rescate de Hikari.

\- **Kakashi Hatake, te queda terminantemente prohibido salir de Konoha. Ya te he dicho infinidad de veces que mandaré un grupo de Anbus a buscarles.**

Maito Gai y Yamato observaban la escena desde atrás. Conocían a Kakashi desde que era un niño. Tenía un carácter apacible y extremadamente tranquilo, vago y despreocupado, pero con todo lo que pasaba, parecía otra persona. Nervioso, intranquilo, trabajador y extremadamente preocupado. Su carácter se estaba endureciendo demasiado y era borde con su gente más cercana, y él no se había dado cuenta. Hasta a Tsunade le plantó cara.

Gai y Yamato dejaron a Tsunade a solas con él.

\- **Tenemos que hacer algo Gai.**

\- **Sí, mi eterno rival está demasiado raro.**

\- **Empiezo a creer, muy a mi pesar, que Kira no ha sido nunca una buena opción…-** Yamato articuló las palabras, pero se quedó estático. Kakashi estaba detrás. Se temía lo peor, pero recibió un leve palmeo en el hombro.

\- **Tranquilo Yamato, yo muchas veces me he planteado lo mismo**. **Si tan sólo hubiera seguido mi vida ciñéndome al código de honor, esto no estaría pasando.**

Vieron cómo se alejaba.

\- **Dónde vas Kakashi?.-** Yamato le preguntó con curiosidad.

\- **Voy a buscarlas.**

\- **Pero..Tsunade dij…**

\- **Ya sé que ha dicho Tsunade. Pero bien sabe que me iría de todas formas.- Gai se enorgullecía enormemente de su amigo.**

\- **Vamos contigo.-** Kakashi se quedó quieto y miró al dueño de esa voz. Itachi acababa de unirse a sus dos amigos. Sonrió y asintió como gesto de aprobación. Abandonaron Konoha ocultando su chakra.

Al día siguiente, el grupo de Kakashi estaba ante la Hogake, rota por los nervios. No soportaba que nadie la desobedeciera. Aún así su rostro reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa, pues sabía que ese _"maldito ninja copia"_ haría eso.

\- **Partid en su ayuda. Ya me escucharán cuando regresen. Incluidas Kira y su hija.**

Kenji y Kira habían llegado finalmente al lugar. Era espeluznante. Había infinidad de huesos humanos por la zona y las paredes de roca estaban recubiertas de musgo entre otras cosas. Se podían apreciar distintos símbolos…parecidos a las runas. Estaba fascinada. Le parecía escalofriantemente bonito.

Llegaron a una especie de mesa custodiada por una enorme estatua de piedra con una forma humanoide. Alrededor de la mesa, se repetían los símbolos rúnicos, cada uno en una baldosa, guiado por una pequeña inscripción. Cada dos baldosas se elevaba un pequeño mástil de cristal, con algún tipo de energía que hacía temblar a Kira si se acercaba. Dos de esos mástiles estaban completamente opacos.

\- Bien, Ragnarok, llegó tu momento.- Kenji miró a Kira, invitándola a subir al altar.

 _"Por Kami, parezco un cordero en la mesa de sacrificios"._

\- **Kenji qué es todo esto?**

\- **No lo sientes? Fuego…agua…tierra…luz…-** sus ojos se posaron firmes en los violáceos de ella. Para Kira, ese era su final.

\- **No…** no puede ser, es imposible.

\- **Sh, tranquila Kira, luego te explicaré todo.-** Echó el cuerpo de Kira hacia la izquierda. Él se tumbó a su lado.

Por la mente de Kira los recuerdos viajaban fugaces. No sabía por qué estaba ahí. Por qué decidió irse. Porqué no atacaba. Se sentía indefensa. Él no había venido a ayudarla. _"Tal vez Kenji tenga razón, he causado suficiente mal"._

\- **Puede que duela un poco, pero pasará rápido, lo prometo** _.-_ De forma inconsciente ella tomó su mano.

\- **Kami no mezame**!

En su interior algo se removió de forma abrupta. Algo quería salir. Sentía que sus entrañas se iban a desgarrar de un momento a otro. Kenji le apretó la mano más fuerte. Él parecía pasar lo mismo, o incluso peor. Apenas podía aguantar el intenso dolor de cabeza y las contracciones de su cuerpo. Empezó a gritar. Su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más. Se sentía rota. Sus huesos y músculos los sentía desgarrados. Era insoportable…hasta que finalmente una profunda luz emanó de ella, y una figura completamente oscura salió de ella y fue directa a uno de esos recipientes de cristal, seguida por otras dos más, una de esas fue al mismo recipiente y la otra a uno distinto. Silencio. Perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento. El dolor había sido extremadamente intenso, pero por alguna razón se sentía extraña. Miró a Kenji. Estaba exhausto. Sudaba. Ahora temblaba. Se cruzaron miradas.

\- **Ya está, Kira-chan.**

Parecía que la calma reinaba pero de pronto todos los mástiles brillaron y la luz fue directamente hacia la estatua que se cubrió poco a poco con toda esa luz. Los mástiles se partieron y la estatua pareció despegarse de la pared. Kenji cogió a Kira en brazos y la alejó. El suelo tembló demasiado fuerte. La cueva se venía abajo.

Al mismo tiempo, Kira y Kenji sintieron un fuertísimo ardor en su espalda y un agudo dolor atravesó el organismo de ambos. Kenji apretó a Kira más para protegerla. Ella volvió a gritar, completamente abatida. No soportaba ese dolor. De pronto, un estallido y un brillo cegador se elevó al cielo. Kira intentó hacer el sello de la pared invisible para protegerse, pero todo se volvió oscuro en unos segundos.

.o.

Koji activó su sharingan. No había nada extraño. Un grito le hizo girarse. Hikari acababa de desmayarse repentinamente ante su asombro. _"Qué? Pero si ha dormido y comido. Hikari- chan…"_


	8. Den, elementos fusionados

Hikari convulsionó de forma abrupta. El Uchiha se maldecía por haberse escapado con ella. No sabía qué hacer.

\- **Baja al río y moja ropa, hay que bajarle la fiebre**.- Koji miró en dirección a esa voz. Visualizó una mujer de mediana edad y poca estatura.

\- **Quién eres tú?**

\- **Pierdes el tiempo con preguntas absurdas. Quieres ayudar a tu amiga? Haz lo que te digo.**

Bajó al pequeño riachuelo y mojó algunas vendas que llevaba en sus brazos. Con rapidez, subió a ponérselas a Hikari. Por otra parte, la otra chica estaba recostada mirando.

\- **No piensas hacer nada? Si no vas a ayudar no molestes y vete.-** Koji fue tajante.

\- **No hay nada que hacer. Sólo queda esperar a que le baje la fiebre. Qué hacéis sólos? Esto es peligroso para dos niños.**

\- **Una misión, no creo que te importe**

\- **Oye niño no te voy a hacer daño, quiero ayudaros. Me llamo Minako, soy de la aldea oculta de la Roca.**

\- **Y qué se supone que haces aquí?**

\- **Lo mismo que tú, una misión.-** La chica sonrió al niño.

 _"No hay duda, son ellos"._

 _.O._

\- **Kenji-kun…**

\- **Hacía tanto que no me decías Kenji-kun con esa preocupación…**

Kenji se levantó. Estaba magullado y con diversos cortes. Ayudó a levantar a Kira, que se encontraba en el mismo estado.

\- **Vamos a empezar una era nueva.-** levantó la mano y la puso en dirección al templo destruido.

Una enorme bestia acorazada dorada, de color dorado salió de entre los escombros. Contaba con ocho ojos rojos y un segmento de bolas minúsculas rojas por la espina dorsal. Tenía robustas patas y pinchos que servían de coraza. Era un dragón…era _"él dragón legendario"._

\- **Pero qué…qué has hecho Kenji? Qué has hecho? Me robaste a Aine, me la has quitado y has invocado esa cosa. Tu sabes qué implica? Eso no se puede controlar. Ni con el poder del rinnegan. Dios Kenji, porqué? No tenías suficiente con matarme? Aaaah Kenji! Tessaiga no jutsu!**

Justo cuando la ira de Kira se removía y el viento azotaba descontrolado, el enorme dragón alzó el vuelo y se postró justo delante de Kenji. Kira deshizo los sellos.

\- **Kira, él está de nuestro lado. Entiende que somos diferentes. No te voy a matar, a pesar de lo que has hecho no puedo matarte, pero a cambio permanecerás a mi lado, pase lo que pase. Ellos te han abandonado. Yo a pesar de todo, no lo he hecho.**

\- **Hikari…**

\- **Iremos a por ella, si quieres, pero antes hay algo que quiero hacer. Den…**

 _"Den, legado de los antepasados…el dragón sagrado…la fusión de los elementos de la naturaleza…la esencia de la vida…pero cómo…en qué punto hemos ido tan lejos…"._

Controlando los movimientos y la mente del animal sagrado, Kenji hizo ademán de atacar algo.

\- **Finalmente se cumple tu voluntad, Madara-sama, Konoha será completamente calcinada.**

El dragón abrió la boca acumulando una enorme cantidad de energía. Kira no tenía forma de pararlo. Lo único que hizo fue perder los nervios.

\- **Kenji, para no…no! Mi vida está ahí, todo está ahí. No lo puedes entender? Mátame de una vez, no quiero ver a mi gente morir ni vagando. Kenji-kun…Aine!.-** Gritaba con una enorme desesperación. Enfatizó profundamente los dos últimos nombres, arremetiendo contra Kenji, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y el dragón desviara levemente la trayectoria del ataque.

Kakashi descansaba al pie de una montaña. Su equipo estaba completamente exhausto. No tenían ni una mísera pista de ellas y, con los nervios, no se acordó de que podía rastrear a Hikari fácilmente con sus perros. Pero ahora no portaba nada suyo.

Su único ojo visible se abrió repentino, captando la atención de los demás shinobis.

\- **Sentiste algo, Kakashi-sempai?-** Yamato preguntó con curiosidad.

Kakashi los miró en silencio y echó mano al portakunais. Sacó el último libro del Icha Icha, la edición especial. La cara de sus compañeros se ensombrecieron de pronto. Pero para sorpresa de ellos, el ninja copia se puso de pie e invocó a sus perros. Les dio a oler el Icha Icha.

\- **Bien jefe, en cuanto tengamos algo te mandamos una señal.**

Seguían viéndolo raro.

\- **Este libro me lo regaló Hikari, se lo dio Jiraya-sama**.- Su cara tornó un semblante algo tristón. Gai le palmeó la espalda, dándole ánimos.

\- **En este momento, en cuanto encontremos a Hikari, volvemos a Konoha**.

Al acabar esas palabras un fuerte viento se levantó de pronto y un haz de energía cruzó el cielo. Luego calma. Un estruendo. Viento, muy fuerte. Mal presentimiento. Algo los lanzó contra unos árboles. La onda de expansión había alcanzado varios kilómetros.

Hikari abrió levemente los ojos. Escuchaba unas voces lejanas y una risa femenina. Se quiso levantar pero le dolía todo.

\- **Despertaste por fin, cómo te encuentras?.-** Hikari no respondió.

\- **Perdona, me llamo Minako. Estaba de regreso de mi misión, y bueno, paré a ayudar, espero no causar molestias.**

Hikari la miró. Le pareció agradable.

\- **Muchas gracias, de verdad, me llamo Hikari Hatake.**

\- **Hatake?.-** Esto confirmaba las pocas dudas de la kunoichi. Sonrió para sus adentros.

\- **Si, Kakashi es mi padre.**

\- **Es un gran ninja**

\- **Lo sé, algún día seré como él…y como mi madre.**

Al acabar esas palabras un fuerte viento se levantó de pronto y un haz de energía cruzó el cielo. Luego calma. Un estruendo. Viento, muy fuerte. Mal presentimiento. Hikari esta vez, asustada, gritó de forma desgarrada y volvió a convulsionar. Sus sharingans hicieron presencia, pero esta vez, Koji apreció algo, algo totalmente distinto. Sus sharingans tenían una forma completamente distinta de cualquiera. No era el Mangekyō Sharingan, ni su forma eterna…qué era? Al momento una brillante luz los cubrió protegiéndoles de lo que estaba pasando afuera.

Al mismo tiempo, el dragón cubrió a Kenji y a Kira del exterior con una luz, similar a la de Hikari, protegiéndoles de los restos de la onda expansiva.

La mitad de Konoha, acababa de ser borrada de la faz de la Tierra.


	9. En el claro del bosque Reencuentro

Kakashi se levantó. Una luz se desvanecía levemente hasta desaparecer completamente. Esa luz era cálida, confortable, conocida.

En otro lado, Hikari, en el poco tiempo en el que se sintió amenazada pensó en todas aquellas personas a las que quería. "papi, mamá, Koji, la chica rara de aquí, Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Yamato, Pakkun y los demás… Por alguna razón su cuerpo lanzó enormes rayos de luz que se perdieron en el cielo y otro que les cubrió por completo.

El equipo 7, se quedó completamente helado ante lo que acababa de pasar. De forma inconsciente Sakura se agarró a Sasuke y Naruto al brazo de este. Sasuke miró a Sakura y se ruborizó levemente. Se sacudieron un poco y se soltaron.

\- **Qué acaba de pasar?.-** Sakura preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

\- **No estoy seguro, pero alguien atacó cerca de Konoha.-** Sasuke analizó de alguna forma la situación.

\- **Tenemos que seguir, la abuela lo resolverá dattebayo!**

Todos asintieron y emprendieron el camino nuevamente.

Pakkun se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de donde estaba Kakashi. Rápidamente el olor de la niña se hizo más notorio. Escuchó voces. Los perros se dividieron y se fueron acercando al lugar. Divisaron dos niños y un adulto.

\- **Iré a avisar al jefe. Si se intentan mover evitarlo.**

Pakkun desapareció.

\- **Kenji…**

\- **No me vuelvas a preguntar por qué. Acaso te trataron bien en un principio? Fuiste un juguete y lo seguirías siendo si no te llego a sacar de ahí. Lo siento por él, por tu hija, pero ese no es tu sitio. Tu lugar siempre ha estado a mi lado Kira, siempre. No sabes cómo me ha costado llegar hasta ti. Eras un arma para ellos y al principio cómo te han tratado? Acaso no usaron al ninja copia y su compañero para sacar información? Dímelo.**

\- **Si.**

\- **Todo lo hago por ti, todo. Ni por todo el oro del mundo sería capaz de matarte, entiéndelo Kira. Llevo años detrás de ti. Kakashi te ha buscado? Tu le ves? Yo no. Así que conciénciate. Si quieres volver, adelante. Quizás no te espere nada de vuelta, en cambio a mi me vas a tener para ti.**

Para aquel entonces, el grupo de Kakashi llevaba un par de semanas caminando, sin ningún éxito. Sasuke empezaba a ponerse tenso ante ello y Naruto estaba más alterado de lo normal. Sus discusiones se incrementaron hasta que Sakura, perdió los nervios y les golpeó a la vez en la cabeza.

\- **Shannaro! Bakkas, dejad de incordiar de una vez!**

Ante el grito, las caras de los chicos se volvieron largas y se enmudecieron de forma repentina.

Hikari escuchó un grito de lejos.

\- **Escuchásteis eso? Koji, esa no era Sakura? Es lo que grita cuando Naruto y Sasuke se pelean.**

Cerca del lugar…

\- **Oye…Kakashi…escuchaste ese grito**?.- Maito Gai se preocupó un poco. No sabía si era que ya perdía la cordura o en verdad escuchó eso.

\- **Si…suena tan…tan como Sakura enfadada…**

Al mismo tiempo, el grupo liderado por Kakashi y Koji seguido por las dos chicas, salieron en búsqueda de la voz, por la copa de los árboles. Hikari visualizó la cabellera rosa de Sakura. Al mismo tiempo, Kakashi la visualizó también. Cómo no, al mismo tiempo saltaron delante de ellos, habiendo gritos de confusión en el lugar.

\- **Itachi?.-** Sasuke estaba atónito.

\- **Kakashi-sensei?.-** Sakura y Naruto no daban crédito.

\- **Hikari?.-** Maito miró a la niña y se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- **Papá?.-** Hikari miraba recelosa a su padre.

Kakashi bajó la vista y vio a los niños, algo magullados. Su hija estaba cansada, algo demacrada a tan corta edad. Le dio lástima y se culpó por todo lo que ella estaba pasando. Se arrodilló y la abrazó.

\- **Eres terca como tu madre Hikari, pero estoy orgulloso de ti.**

Itachi miraba de reojo a Koji.

\- **Acércate Koji.-** el niño algo temeroso se acercó. Su padre le dio con dos dedos en la frente.- la próxima vez avisa, que nos has tenido bastante preocupados.

Koji sonrió.

\- **Por cierto, Koji-kun…-** Sakura miró a la niña.

\- **Koji-kun? Desde cuando esas confianzas? Tenía entendido que os llevabais mal.- Hikari ya sabía por dónde iba la conversación. Se puso algo roja y evitó ese comentario.**

\- **Su sharingan ya se activó, el otro día…cuando me intentó salvar…cuando nos escapamos.**

Los Uchiha de ahí sonrieron con suficiencia. Sakura miró de reojo a Sasuke.

Ajenos a ella, Minako observó la escena, divertida. Sobre todo se fijó en el alto atractivo de los Uchiha. Hasta el hijo de Itachi era guapo. Pero no pasó por alto el hombre de pelo plateado. El ninja copia. Había oído hablar numerosas veces de él pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo. Era atractivo también, aunque esa máscara le daba un aire de misterio. Sumida en sus pensamientos, un alborotador niño rubio le palmeó la espalda.

\- **Quién eres dattebayo?**

\- **Naruto!.-** Sakura alzaba en puño **.- trata con más respeto a las personas que no conoces.**

\- **Es Minako! Me ayudó a bajar la fiebre. Se portó muy bien con nosotros.**

\- **Sakura.-** Kakashi alzó la voz **.- revisa a los niños haz el favor. En cuanto acabes volvemos a Konoha. Gracias por tu ayuda, Minako.**

\- **No hay de qué Kakashi-san.**

\- **No. No voy a ir a Konoha. No hasta que encuentre a mamá.**

Un águila apareció en el cielo. Tsunade los reclamaba.

\- **Lo siento Hikari, pero esta vez tenemos que volver sí o sí.**

Ella suspiró y miró a Koji, quien asintió la cabeza, dándole permiso para marchar sin montar una escena. En ese momento varios shinobis de la aldea de la roca pasaron por ahí.

\- **Minako-sama! Está aquí.**

\- **Qué pasa?**

\- **Ha pasado algo en Konoha. Algo catastrófico. La Hogake ha solicitado ayuda a varias naciones.**

\- **Vamos entonces. Kakashi-san si me permite, nos uniremos a vosotros.**

\- **Os cogió una onda expansiva**?.- Sakura lanzó la pregunta al aire. Las cabezas miraron al suelo y luego hubo un cruce de miradas.- **Kakashi los niños están bien, sólo necesitan descansar. Si alguien más necesita atención médica…**

\- **No hay tiempo, Hikari súbete a mi espalda. Vamos.**

Kakashi encabezó al grupo improvisado. La información les había cogido demasiado repentina.

A pocos kilómetros de ahí, Kira avanzaba con Kenji hacia sabe kami qué parte.

\- **No puedo dejar a Hikari**

\- **Bien. Volverás al País del Relámpago. Me aseguraré de que estés. Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos veremos pronto.**

\- **Dónde vas?**

\- **A asegurarme de algo.**

Kenji le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

El olor a quemado cada vez era mayor. Hikari elevó la máscara que su padre le regaló tapando su rostro. El ambiente estaba extremadamente cargado. Llegaron a la entrada de Konoha pero no había nada extraño. Tsunade estaba como loca caminando de un lado a otro. Había muchos shinobis de la aldea de la Arena y de la Roca ayudando.

\- **Sakura, tienes que ir ahora mismo al hospital, hay demasiados heridos. Apenas tenemos sitio, seguramente tendremos que montar una zona alternativa. La zona sur de Konoha ha sido completamente borrada. No hay rastro ni de casas, ni gente, animales…nada…**

\- **Pero qué…-** Minako apenas atinó a hablar, Kakashi le cortó.

\- **Nos dividiremos. Minako vendrá conmigo, Itachi irá con Gai, Sasuke con Naruto y tu Yamato, reúne a tu equipo. Minako y yo iremos por los alrededores. Itachi y Gai prestad ayuda a los demás shinobis. Naruto y Sasuke necesito que busquéis algo cerca del suceso que pueda esclarecer los hechos. Yamato, los niños que ayuden a Sakura con la zona alternativa.**

\- **Hai!**

Mientras, Kira en una distancia prudente, creó un clon de sombra al que enviaría al País del Relámpago. Haciendo uso de su jutsu de invisibilidad siguió a Kenji.

\- **Hikari-chan!.-** la voz del tercer miembro del grupo se hizo clara.- **Hikari-chan, estás bien? Me has preocupado, porqué te has ido?**

\- **Taichi-kun…lo siento, no era mi intención. Buscaba a mi madre, pero tranquilo, Koji-kun me cuidó muy bien, y otra chica que ahora está con papá.**

\- **No se enfadaron vuestros padres?**

\- **Con tanto alboroto no les dio tiempo a enfadarse.-** sentenció el Uchiha con la calma que le caracterizaba.

\- **Basta de charla. En cuanto las cosas vuelvan a su cauce tendremos una charla, esto no pasará por alto. Ahora venga, a ayudar a Sakura-sama.**

\- **Hai sensei!**

Naruto se quedó estático ante el panorama.

\- **Cómo espera Kakashi-sensei que saquemos algo? No hay nada dattebayo, es como si lo hubieran borrado literalmente.**

\- **Mmmmp**

\- **Sasuke podrías ser más expresivo, bakka.**

\- **Calla Naruto, iremos por los alrededores.**

Itachi y Maito Gai caminaron hacia la zona donde había algunos destrozos.

\- **Realmente Kakashi se dio por vencido.**

\- **Mmm?.-** Itachi lo vio con cierta incredulidad.

\- **Respecto a Kira**

\- **Kakashi es lo suficientemente perseverante y maduro como pare saber llevar esto. Además ahora tiene una hija.**

\- **Él la quiere demasiado.**

\- **Y ella a él?**

Maito se quedó quieto, pensativo.

\- **Vamos, hay cosas que hacer Gai.**

Kakashi saltaba los tejanos mirando de reojo a la kunoichi. Se cruzaron las miradas en ciertas ocasiones.

\- **Tienes una hija con un gran talento, Kakashi-san.**

\- **Cómo sabías mi nombre?**

\- **Me han hablado de ti. En verdad es un gran honor haberte conocido.** \- _"que voz tan…tan aterciopelada…". Kakashi se quedó mudo por un instante, olvidando todo._

\- **Kakashi?**

\- **Mm? Perdona…esto…estaba distraído.**

\- **Minako, me llamo Minako.**

\- **Encantado.**

\- **Por cierto, quién es la madre de la niña? Me dijo que algún día quería ser como ella.**

Silencio. Incómodo silencio para ambos. Minako se dio cuenta de que había tocado un tema complicado _. " Le habrá engañado? No creo…quizás ella…ella haya muerto…o bueno, por kami, porqué seré tan curiosa"._

Kakashi miró cómo la chica hacía muecas raras con la cara. Decidió contestar para romper el silencio.

\- **Se ha ido.**

\- **Sin más?**

\- **Perseguía a alguien más. Yo tampoco logré entenderlo muy bien.**

La conversación estaba incomodando al ninja copia. Su semblante se volvió más serio de lo normal. Ella decidió cambiar de tema. Necesitaba saber quién era la mujer, por su propio interés.


	10. 2Qué fácil fue reemplazarme

Los días fueron pasando. Tsunade describía una y otra vez a los especialistas de las naciones aliadas lo que sucedió. Muchos concordaron en ver en el cielo cómo una luz brillante cruzaba hacia alguna parte. La zona destruida ha sido vetada para los civiles. Los heridos tenían enormes quemaduras y muchos no tenían una buena previsión médica. El grupo de ninjas se encontraban en la torre Hogake, con algunas novedades. La primera pareja en dar el reporte fue la de Naruto y Sasuke.

\- **Abuela…sólo hemos encontrado** **la sombra de muchísimos objetos.**

\- **Seguramente eso fue causado por el golpe de calor y luz desprendido, que calcinó al instante.-** Sasuke hablaba con cierta frialdad **.**

\- **También se encontraron sombras…sombras humanas…-** la voz de Naruto se fue apagando poco a poco. Sakura tenía las manos en la boca, estaba sorprendida.

Mientras apuntaba la información, mandó ahora el reporte médico por parte de Sakura.

\- **Numerosos casos de ceguera, quemaduras de 3º grado, úlceras, ampollas, pérdida de pelo, altos niveles de radiación en el cuerpo, trastornos sanguíneos, hay casos de muerte de la médula ósea, síndrome prodrómico y numerosos casos de cáncer en estado muy avanzado.**

Todos se quedaron helados. Se miraron unos a otros. Si no fuera por aquella luz toda Konoha hubiera sido borrada, y quizás ellos también. Tsunade meditó. Apoyó la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas. Gai titubeó.

\- **Esos síntomas…**

\- **Energía atómica.- Kakashi sentenció la frase, tajante**.- Minako y yo no hemos encontrado nada. Únicamente un cuerpo completamente carbonizado.

El último grupo no dio reporte ya que únicamente brindaron apoyo.

\- **Pasaré un informe a otras naciones. Esto no es normal. Estamos expuestos a nuevos ataques. Espero que estéis preparados. Sakura vuelve al hospital. En breves iré en tu ayuda. Los demás, podéis retiraros**.

En silencio fueron abandonando la sala, uno a uno.

Sakura llevaba varios días trabajando en el hospital. Al final de la tarde, se sentó un momento. Sintió un leve mareo. Náuseas. _"No, ahora no"._ Tuvo que ir al baño. Se puso a pensar. Su período se había retrasado, pero entre la misión y el hospital no le ha prestado atención.

Al salir del baño se sentó nuevamente, esta vez bebió un buen vaso de agua. Sintió una presencia por detrás. Al rato un agarre que se le hizo familiar muy pronto.

\- **Me has asustado.**

\- **Te ves cansada. Tsunade-sama no ha venido?**

\- **No, pero estará al llegar supongo. Koji, dónde está?**

\- **Está en casa, no te preocupes por él.**

\- **No me preocupa, sabe que si se vuelve a escapar lo estamparé contra algún muro.**

\- **Itachi-kun, tenemos que hablar.**

\- **Pasó algo?**

\- **Eh…esto…no…que va, tranquilo, todo en orden. En casa ya te lo digo**

\- **Mmm.** \- El Uchiha dudó, pues Sakura no acostumbraba ponerse nerviosa en su presencia.

\- **Por cierto, crees que Kakashi-sensei está bien con Hikari?**

\- **Es complicado. Hikari desea a su madre de vuelta por encima de todo pero él tiró la toalla de forma definitiva.**

Sakura suspiró.

Kakashi se encontraba en el monumento de los caídos. Llevaba un par de horas ahí completamente quieto, sin decir nada. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas notó que alguien tiraba de su pantalón.

\- **Papá…-** Hikari no le miraba a los ojos. Estaba convencido de que ella estaba enfadada con él.

\- **Tú me odias verdad papá? Me odias por escaparme y porque crees que miento.**

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron precipitadamente. Eso le había dolido. Su hija creía que él le odiaba. Se agachó para quedar a su altura.

\- **Hikari, no te odio. Pase lo que pase siempre serás mi chica preferida y te protegeré por encima de cualquier cosa. No se me da muy bien expresar cariño ni nada por el estilo, pero tenlo presente vale?.-** Kakashi arqueó su ojo. Hikari conocía ese gesto y sabía que él estaba sonriendo, asique le abrazó.

A lo lejos Yamato y Gai observaban la escena, pero también observaron una figura que se acercaba a ellos.

\- **Ha sido una bonita reconciliación**.- Kakashi se giró encontrándose con dos ojos negros completamente con un iris ambarino.

\- **Dónde está?**

\- **Bien, está conmigo**

\- **Donde está quién?.-** Hikari miraba estática el cruce de miradas entre los chicos.

\- **Hikari ponte detrás de mí.**

\- **Hikari-chan, un gusto conocerte. Me llamo Kenji. Soy amigo de tu madre. No te lo contó tu padre?**

Hikari miró al chico. Luego vio cómo su padre tornaba los ojos.

\- **En verdad me has mentido papá? Bakka!.-** Hikari empezó a golpear a su padre, sin apenas fuerza. Gai y Yamato se acercaron y, al instante, se les juntó Minako.

\- **Hikari-chan, si quieres estar con tu madre, ven conmigo, estarás mejor con nosotros.-** iba a agarrarla, pero Kakashi le detuvo.

\- **Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo. No voy a permitir que te la lleves, ni a ella, ni a Kira tampoco. La voy a encontrar.**

\- **Hikari, ven conmigo, te llevaré a un sitio seguro.- Minako la miró con ternura.**

\- **No valdrá de nada. Os mataré si os interponéis. Que elija ella con quién irse.**

\- **Déjate de estupideces. Es mi hija y no voy a dejarla ir, no quiero perder a nadie más.**

El chidori chispeaba en la mano izquierda de Kakashi. Dispuesto a atacar, Kenji hizo varios sellos invocando al dragón. El animal sagrado empezó a bufar cada vez de forma más sonora. Los shinobis dieron un paso atrás **.**

\- **Qué es eso?.-** a Hikari le empezó a doler la cabeza. El dragón posó su vista en la niña.

\- **Den…** \- Kenji alzó la mano y el dragón aleteó. Un viento extremadamente fuerte azotó el lugar.

\- **Bien…ahora…- Vieron al dragón zarandear la cola. Un golpe de esos y estarían muertos. No había tiempo para sellos. No quedaba tiempo. Kakashi cubrió a Hikari con su cuerpo a la vez que Minako la estrechaba desde atrás, quedando los tres como una especie de bola.**

En el momento en el que iba a bajar el brazo para dar el ataque, Hikari gritó demasiado fuerte y algo paró el brazo de Kenji. El dragón giró la cabeza y se tumbó como si de un pequeño perro asustado se tratase y desapareció en un "puf". El viento cesó. Se pusieron en pie y vieron a Kenji aún con el brazo erguido.

\- **Qué crees que estás haciendo?**

\- **Qué crees que estás haciendo tu? Porque no me has dicho que venías a Konoha?**

Kira se hizo visible. Ella había parado el ataque, pero el dragón reaccionó al grito de Hikari.

\- **Mamá…-** Hikari se acercó algo dudosa. Miró a su padre como pidiendo permiso para continuar. Kira se volteó y su mirada se cruzó al instante con la de él. No conocía esa mirada. Esas ojeras. Estaba más delgado, más dejado…

 **Kakashi bajó rápido la vista a Hikari y asintió.**

\- **Te dije que mamá estaba aquí**.- Corrió al encuentro con su madre. Se fundieron en un abrazo único. Kakashi miraba como las dos únicas mujeres que tenían su corazón se amaban delante de él. Se le encogió el corazón.

\- **Volveré en unos días, Kira-chan.-** Kenji desapareció.

Todo el lugar había enmudecido de forma repentina, como si un fantasma acabase de llegar. Kira miró detenidamente a su hija. La miraba a ella y miraba a Kakashi, cada vez de forma más seguida. El ninja copia arqueó una ceja. _"Qué hace?"_

\- **Definitivamente tienes las expresiones de tu padre. Espero que no llegues al nivel de vagancia que él tiene.**

\- **Bueno…vamos a reportar el incidente a la Hogake. Nos vemos mañana.**

\- **Iré a por Hikari a casa de Sakura en dos horas. Se puntual, haz el favor**.- Kakashi sonó demasiado duro. Hasta Hikari se quedó sorprendida. Se perdieron entre la copa de los árboles.

\- **Has crecido mucho Hikari** -chan, tienes que contarme muchas cosas.

\- **Tu también mamá**. Porqué te has ido? Porque?.- esa pregunta hirió el orgullo de Kira.

\- **A veces las cosas se complican, Hikari** -chan y hay que tomar decisiones drásticas. No me olvido de ti. Todas las noches que estuve cerca te vine a ver. Eres adorable mientras duermes.

\- **Te volverás a ir**?

\- **Seguramente**. Pero vendré a verte, no te preocupes.

\- **Cambiaste a papá por ese chico verdad? Quiere decir que también es mi padre…aunque no lo veo bien, papá aunque es un pervertido se porta muy bien conmigo. Me protege, me enseña, me cuenta muchas cosas y no para de bromear. Aunque últimamente su ánimo está algo bajo…me escapé para ir a buscarte y se enfadó un poco pero me dijo no me odia.- Kira miraba sorprendida la facilidad e inocencia con la que su hija decía las cosas. Le parecía el ser más bello y adorable del mundo.**

Hablaron largo y tendido. Se rieron fuerte y se dieron el cariño perdido.

\- **Entonces…te gusta Koji-kun eh…Mm bueno, es un buen partido, además Sakura es de mis mejores amigas.**

Hikari se sonrojó.

\- **Hablando de Sakura, es hora. Te acompaño. No voy a entrar, no quiero que sepan que he vuelto, al menos por ahora.**

Acompañó a su hija a casa de Sakura a la hora establecida. Sabía de sobra que Kakashi llegaría tarde, y efectivamente. Cuando llegó se dispuso a llamar.

\- **No lo hagas. Déjala dormir esta noche ahí. Lleva ya tres horas durmiendo**.- sin hacer contacto visual, Kakashi se alejó.

\- **No me evites**.- No obtuvo respuesta. Lo siguió. Detrás de él y captando su atención, el ninja copia no se dignó ni a girar su cabeza, hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Ella guardó la distancia y reinó el silencio.

\- **Porqué**?

\- **Eh**?

\- **Que porqué has vuelto, Kira**?

\- **Porqué no me buscaste? Me dejaste de querer, Kakashi.**

\- **Nunca he dejado de quererte, sólo dejé de insistir**. **Pero bueno, qué fácil fue reemplazarme. No debí significar mucho.**

Un golpe. La cara le empezó a arder a Hatake. Eso había dolido. Ella estaba llorando.

\- **Bakka! Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu…no tienes idea de lo que he pasado! Ni idea!.-** cayó de rodillas abatida, llorando de forma desconsolada. Kakashi sólo veía dolor y dolor en sus lágrimas. Se arrodilló con ella y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y clavícula. Habló bajó. A Kira se le estremeció la piel.

\- **Te elegí a ti por ser mejor de lo que yo creía. Te quise, Kira, te amé, lo peor de todo, es que lo sigo haciendo. Por encima de cualquier cosa siempre te elijo a ti.**

\- **Regálame recuerdos que no duelan.**

Había echado de menos su voz, la suavidad de su piel. Kakashi no dudó en invitarla a entrar sabiendo lo que vendría después. La puerta se cerró tras ella y la oscuridad inundó la casa. Kira fue a las habitaciones. Estaban como siempre. Sonrió. Bajó. La cocina, en perfecto orden, y finalmente el salón. Se apoyó un momento en la mesa y sintió un leve agarre en su cintura desde atrás. Kakashi no llevaba su máscara.

\- **Echaba de menos ese rostro**.- el sonrió satisfecho y le dio leves mordiscos en el cuello.

\- **Te he extrañado Kira.-** sus manos se perdieron por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Sin pensárselo, le quitó la camiseta. Se estaba conteniendo de sobremanera, pero la visión que obtuvo le dejó perplejo. La fina espalda de Kira estaba completamente cubierta de cicatrices de grandes dimensiones, heridas aún sin curar totalmente. Se apartó de ella. Por su mente numerosas cosas sucedían. Rendirse tan fácilmente, no buscarla, buscar consuelo en misiones, evitar hablar de ella o cuando lo hacían, él la trataba como si fuera una cualquiera. Y ahora cuando regresa, la trata indiferente y le echa cosas en cara. _" Bakka, Kakashi"._

\- **Yo…es mejor que te vayas Kira.**


End file.
